


i can hear them talking in the hallway

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [72]
Category: JONAS, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Skippy<br/>( scandalous scholastics - gym class heroes )</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can hear them talking in the hallway

Mike found Kevin in the janitor's closet. "Don't even say it, I'm well aware of the irony," Kevin grumbled, but he didn't yell Mike away, so Mike pulled the door shut behind him and sat down on an upturned bucket.

"I'd ask how you're doing, but I think the answer is obvious," he said after a minute in which Kevin studied his drawn-up knees and didn't say a word.

Kevin winced. "Caught by the paparazzi, in my school uniform, making out with a boy."

"And with your hand under my shirt. Hey," he said as Kevin glared at him. "If we're going to do the autopsy, let's do it properly."

Kevin scoffed bitterly. "Nick pretty much had a heart attack, not even Joe could talk him down. Thank goodness Macy gave us a five minute headsup that it had hit the web, otherwise..." he let the sentence trail off. "Mike, what am I going to do?" He began fidgeting with his ring, and Mike knew exactly what he was thinking of.

He reached over and covered Kevin's fingers with his hand. "We'll get through this," he promised.

They held hands like that for the rest of the period, bracing themselves for what was waiting outside them. "Okay, ready," Kevin said at last. Mike didn't let go of Kevin as they both stood and walked back out the door.


End file.
